Returning
by RainLettyB1
Summary: This is based on the movie. After Raccon City has been compleatly desimated, Alice and a teenage girl who she found, Corinna, leave and assume new identities. They think they're safe. Then a year later, they learn the hard way that they were wrong.
1. Hyperion Creek

Alice walked slowly around the destroyed Raccoon City, clutching the shotgun, ready to shoot any mother fucking beasts that came her way. She was fully alert to any sound, any movement. Alert to avenge the deaths of Rain, Kaplan, and the rest of the group. Possibly even Matt. Alice stopped briefly as she thought of him. Those medics took him away and she hadn't seen him again. She had no idea if he was dead or alive. She didn't even know if he was one of those beasts or not. She prayed he wasn't. Matt was a good guy, and even though she had only known him a few hours, she really did care about him.  
  
Alice saw a bus turned over on its side. She went over and climbed in through the broken windshield. She gasped at what she saw. Dead bodies all over the place. She swallowed down any urge to vomit and walked deeper into the bus. She saw something moving. Alice held up the gun, ready to shoot. A young girl with dark brown hair and dark eyes emerged from underneath the seats. She saw Alice and backed up.  
  
"Please." The girl sobbed out. "Please, don't hurt me." Alice looked at the frightened girl. She lowered the gun. She walked over to her. The girl backed up against the wall, her eyes squeezed shut. Alice touched the girl's shoulder.  
  
"It's all right." She said. "I'm not going to hurt you." The girl slowly opened her eyes. She took in Alice's appearance.  
  
"What happened to you?" She asked. Alice looked down and closed the lab coat she was wearing. She decided to casually ignore that question, for now.  
  
"What happened here?" Alice asked. The girl took a deep breath.  
  
"We were..........All just riding and then this.............Thing.............Came in through the emergency exit and bit the driver. He swerved around and we hit a truck, it turned us over. Then more of those things got in here and killed everyone." Alice narrowed her eyes at the girl.  
  
"Why didn't they get you?" She asked.  
  
"When everyone started running around and getting killed, I hid under the seat. They didn't..." The girl's voice trailed off as her eyes widened. Her gaze was fixed upon something behind Alice. Alice turned around to see the driver and several passengers standing up.  
  
"Oh man, we gotta get out of here." Alice said. They were blocking the windshield, the only way out. "Shit!" The girl blinked and looked around. She climbed up the side, holding onto a seat and tried to open the window.  
  
"Fuck! It won't open!" She screamed as she beat at it with her fist. Alice shot at the creatures. The other passengers were slowly getting up. Alice knew she didn't have enough bullets to just stand here and shoot all of them and then expect to shoot any others that come along. She pulled the girl away from the window and lifted herself up, kicking the window out. Alice climbed out and pulled the girl out. Alice held a firm, vice like hold on the girl's wrist as they jumped off the bus and ran away.  
  
The two women ran a few blocks away from the bus. They stopped, both needing to take a breath.  
  
"What............The..............Fuck..............Is..............Going on?" The girl asked between taking deep breaths. Alice looked at her.  
  
"The best way to explain it, zombies." She said. The girl looked at her.  
  
"Zombies? Cute, very cute. But this isn't some fucking 'Night of the Living Dead' shit!"  
  
"Well, the dead we're walking, what do you want me to say?" She screamed. The girl looked back.  
  
"You mean.........They're all.........zombies?" She asked, slowly. Alice took a deep breath.  
  
"Listen, you got to trust me here. Cause, if you don't, we're both going to end up dead."  
  
"The entire town's filled with those things. We're going to die." The girl said. She slowly sank to the ground. Alice clenched her fists. Rain had had the same mentality and Alice did not let her give up. She didn't kill her when Red Queen and Rain herself were telling her to do so. She wasn't prepared to just let anyone die, and she wasn't prepared to do so now either.  
  
"We're not going to die." She said. She bent down next to the girl. "We're not going to die. I promise." She said gently.  
  
"Are you sure?" The girl asked.  
  
"Trust me."  
  
"I don't even know you. How am I supposed to trust you?" She asked. Alice stuck out her hand.  
  
"I'm Alice. There, now you know me." She said softly, offering a small smile. The girl took Alice's hand.  
  
"Name's Corinna." She said softly. Alice pulled Corinna to her feet.  
  
"We need to get you some protection." Alice said mostly to herself. She led the way back to the police squad cars where she had gotten the shotgun. She found another and held it out to Corinna. She recoiled slightly.  
  
"I...I don't know how to use those things." She said. Alice sighed.  
  
"There are ravenous beasts after our asses. My guess is you'll learn pretty fast." She said, tossing the gun at her. Corinna grabbed it.  
  
They walked around the city.  
  
"Should we try to find any other survivors?" Corinna asked. Alice looked at her.  
  
"I don't think there are any." She said sadly. Corinna looked down, realizing she was right. They walked along the deserted streets. Suddenly, chopping sounds could be heard. They both looked up to see a helicopter circling around them. It lowered down. A man jumped off the helicopter. He looked at them.  
  
"Are you two all right?" He asked.  
  
"Who are you?" Alice asked.  
  
"We're from Hyperion Creek, a few towns away from here, and we a weird distress call from here talking about the dead walking. We came to see if there were any survivors."  
  
"It's just us." Corinna said. The man nodded. He looked at the others in the helicopter and nodded to them.  
  
"All right." He said. "Come with us." Corinna stood back, being somewhat hesitant. Alice looked at her and took her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.  
  
"It'll be ok. They've got pulses, they're the good guys." She said. Corinna looked at her. She smiled softly. Alice let her go in front of her. The man took Corinna's arm and helped her up to the copter. A woman inside took her and helped her sit in a seat and get her seatbelt on. The man then took Alice and helped her up into the copter. He got in as well. The helicopter lifted up. Corinna clutched Alice's arm. Alice looked at her. Corinna looked up.  
  
"I'm..........uh..........Scared of heights." She said softly. Alice looked at the people in the helicopter.  
  
"Where are you taking us?" She asked.  
  
"We need to take you to labs, do some tests, make sure you're both all right." The man who was piloting the helicopter said. Alice narrowed her eyes. The last time she was tested on, she woke up naked and alone in a lab room with all sorts of tubes attached to her.  
  
"We're both fine." She said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Miss, we need to be certain. We can't have what ever happened here being spread all over the place." The other man said.  
  
"I'm telling you we're fi-" Alice began.  
  
"Listen, you're both being tested, like it or not. So, just chill." The woman said. Alice looked at her. She wanted to be mad at her for talking to her with such an attitude, but she couldn't help feeling like she was just like Rain. Rain. Alice looked down and wiped away a single tear that threatened to fall at remembering her dead comrade. Of course she hadn't known Rain for too long, but when you're trapped in an underground facility with creatures trying to kill you, you form bonds very quickly.  
  
Alice sat in a room in the lab facility. Doctors and medics had tested her blood, her urine, everything. They found everything to be A-OK. She had been transferred from the testing room to a cafeteria-like place. She sat alone.  
  
"I'm glad to hear you're ok." Came a voice. She turned to see one of the men from the helicopter. He looked different without his uniform and such. He was tall with sort dark hair done up in small spikes. He had dark eyes. Alice looked at him.  
  
"I told ya so." She said. The man laughed and took a seat across from her.  
  
"I'm Rex, by the way." He said.  
  
"Alice." She said.  
  
"I know." He said. Alice didn't bother asking how. There was a silence. Alice looked at him.  
  
"How is she?" Alice asked, referring to Corinna. Rex looked at her.  
  
"At the moment, we're not sure. You found her?" He asked. Alice nodded.  
  
"She was the only survivor in a bus full of people who were attacked."  
  
"Right. Well, we did a check on her. As well as you, of course."  
  
"Of course." Alice mimicked.  
  
"Anyway. Her name is Corinna Fitzgerald. She's 16 years old. Her entire family's been killed by the same things that tried to kill you two."  
  
"So, what's going to happen to her?" Alice asked.  
  
"Well, she'll become a ward of the state for two years I guess."  
  
"You mean, like foster care?"  
  
"Yeah." He said.  
  
Alice stood with Zane, watching Corinna in one of the examination rooms.  
  
"Is she ok?" Alice asked. Zane nodded.  
  
"Other then afraid, she's ok." Alice looked at him.  
  
"Well, of course she's afraid. She saw the dead walk." Alice snapped. She sighed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"  
  
"It's ok. You've been through a lot." Alice nodded and turned to watch Corinna. She sat in the corner, crying.  
  
"I can't let her be put in the system." Alice said. "Her friends and family are dead, and putting her in a house with people who don't know her or don't know the situation would just make things worse." Zane looked at her.  
  
"Are you saying you want to take care of her?" He asked. Alice looked at him. Zane took a deep breath. "I'll see what I can do." He left Alice and went to speak to his superiors. 


	2. New Life

The car drove up a steep hill. "Our superiors sprang for this place up here, it's really secluded. It'll help you be more comfortable." Zane said. "Oh great, we're going to become the Bo Radly's of this town." Corinna muttered, gazing out the window. Alice cast her a look. She understood the girl's hostile attitude. It was only two weeks ago that they were rescued from Raccoon City. She looked at Zane. "What Corinna's trying to say is, well, wouldn't living up alone make other people wonder about us?" She asked. Zane nodded. "Right, which is why we have these." He handed each of them a yellow file. "What's this?" Corinna asked. "Documentation." He said. "Birth certificates, school records, and such." Corinna opened hers. She saw the birth certificate. "Wait. My name's not Corinna Adams." She said. "It's Fitzgerald. And who the hell are Malcolm and Jeanine Adams? My parents were Colin and Annabelle." Zane looked at her. He looked at Alice. "I thought you told her." He said. "Told me what?" Corinna asked. Alice took a deep breath and looked at Corinna. "We sort of needed to get.well, new identities to be able to do this without any questions being asked, the best cover they could think of is that were sisters and our parents recently passed away, so now you're living with me, your older sister." She said. "Right, and in those documents you'll find everything there is to need. Your 'parent's' birth and death certificates. Stock certificates that belonged to your 'father', bank statements, even a last will and testament that states you two are to live in this house." Zane said. Corinna looked at them. "So, Corinna Fitzgerald just doesn't exist at all." She said softly. Alice and Corinna walked into their new home. Zane stood behind them. "I'll let you two get comfortable and settled in." He said. "All right." Alice said. Corinna stood in awe of the large house. "Whoa." She breathed out as Zane walked out. Alice walked over to her. "Yeah." She said. "I guess this is our new home." She looked at Corinna. "Listen, I know you feel like this is all wrong, but.." "It's no big." Corinna said, cutting her off. "It's what has to be done, right?" Before Alice could say anything, Corinna began going up the stairs of the big house. "I'm going to get settled in my room and go to sleep, tomorrow is Corinna Adams first day at her new school, she should get some rest." Corinna said bitterly. Alice sighed. Alice pulled in front of the school. Corinna looked at the lush green front lawn of the school, with thousands of kids milling around. She quickly turned to Alice. "You gotta be shitting me." She said. "What?" Alice asked. "It's like one of those schools in those fucking teen movies." Alice sighed. "Look, it was the only school that would take such a quick enrollment." "I don't see what's the point in going to school, what's the point of pursuing a normal existence? I mean, you and I know what happened in Raccoon, we should be off somewhere being questioned by FBI, CIA, NRA or some shit like that, not playing sister dearest." "Corinna." Alice said sternly. "Please, just don't be difficult." She said, softening her tone a bit. Corinna looked at her. "You're just going to pretend that nothing happened, aren't you? After what you told me! I can't believe you!" "Corinna!" Alice yelled, she was quickly losing her patience. She faced forward and gripped the steering wheel of the car with both hands. "Please, just go to school." She forced out. Corinna looked down. "Fine." She said. She grabbed her book-bag and opened the door and walked out, loudly slamming the car door behind her. Alice leaned to the window and rolled down the window as Corinna headed to the school building. "Hey." She yelled after her. Corinna stopped and turned to her. "I'll come pick you up right here at three, ok?" She asked. Corinna sighed and rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She muttered, turning back and continuing walking. Alice took a deep breath and drove away. Corinna stopped, looking at her surroundings. "Hey, watch out!" Came a voice. Corinna didn't have time to react before a body slammed into her, knocking her face first to the ground, something heavy was on her back. "OW!" She screamed. "Oh shit, I'm so sorry." Said a voice, the weight on her back was lifted. "Seth, you moron, you could've killed someone!" Came another voice. "I think he did." Said yet another voice. "Dude, you ok?" The voice asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." Came the first voice. Corinna then felt hands trying to help her up. "Don't touch me." She groaned. Corinna slowly sat up. "I am so sorry." Said the voice again, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I said don't touch me!" Corinna got up and grabbed her things, walking away. The three people looked at her, perplexed. "What's her deal?" One of them asked. The other two simply shrugged. Corinna walked away quickly, afraid to look back. Great, she thought, not even a minute in my brand-new school, and already I've managed to be a total mental case. She walked into the school building. 


End file.
